Teleprompters are known in the art. Those speaking publicly may utilize a teleprompter to read from when giving a speech. The teleprompter displays the words of the script from which the reader is to read aloud. Teleprompters normally scroll through the script manually as chosen by a speaker. When a teleprompter is set at a constant rate the reader may fall behind the script and get lost or may read faster than the script and have to wait for the script to catch up. When a speaker moves the script manually and the speaker goes off script for a period of time, the speaker may forget to progress the script when the speaker goes back on script. Additionally, if a speaker wishes to jump ahead and skip a certain section then it would be difficult to quickly jump ahead to the specific section manually. What is needed is a system and method by which a written script is tracked and presented to a reader by recognizing the words that are being spoken orally and presenting the section of the script being read or heard at that time.